Jonathan Loughran
Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran is the deuteragonist of Hotel Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and the tritagonist of Hotel Transylvania 2. He is a young backpack tourist who accidentally ended up in Hotel Transylvania during his travels and falls in love with Mavis Dracula, much to the chagrin of her misanthropic father, Dracula. He is voiced by Andy Samberg who also voiced Brent McHale and later on voiced Junior. ''Hotel Transylvania'' After mountain climbing, he heard a story about a spooky forest and went there. While exploring he sees a village with “guys on fire”, he follows them to hotel which is full of monsters. When he enters, Dracula spots his appearance; he quickly traps the human at the entrance. Dracula questions the human of how Johnny found the hotel. Johnny tells him everything that happened and that he followed the burning zombies to the hotel. Attempting to get rid of Jonathan, Dracula finds more guests arriving; he is forced to hide in the supply closet with him. Dracula quickly searches Johnny's hiking pack for weapons, only to be repelled by a shirt that badly needs to be washed. Not wanting to set monster progress backwards by killing Jonathan, Dracula then worries about Mavis meeting Johnny and realizing that humans may not be the evil villains he made them out to be. As Johnny inspects uniforms, Dracula quickly uses a large jacket and some spray paint to disguise him as a monster from the Stein family. However, before he was taken out of the hotel, Dracula is bothered by the head chef, Quasimodo, who is preparing the food for the party. His pet rat, Esmeralda, catches Johnny's scent on Dracula; telling Quasimodo that she notices the appearance of a human. When Johnny wanders the hotel he sees a skeleton, thinking it’s a costume and puts his hand through her. She slaps him and her husband tells him to stay away from her. Seeing that all the monsters are real, Jonathan shrieks and runs terrified and accidentally grabs a witch's broom, zooming around the lobby. He accidentally crashes into Dracula's daughter, Mavis, knocking her off the stairs. When they both get up, they stare at each other. As Johnny recovers, Mavis wonders about who he is; Dracula insists that he's no-one important. Johnny then freaks out when he learns that he's with the real Dracula. When Dracula quickly takes Johnny away to an empty room to avoid the guests' attention, Jonathan worries that Dracula will drink his blood, but Dracula explains that he drinks blood substitutes since human blood is fatty. When Johnny wonders what the hotel is for, Dracula gives a long-winded speech about the reason why he built it. Dracula changes into a bat to fly Jonathan out of the hotel. However, they run into Mavis, also in bat form; Dracula quickly takes Johnny back inside, telling him to play along in exchange for his backpack. Dracula quickly lies that Jonathan is someone he recruited to improve Mavis's birthday party since he's the same age. Upon learning Mavis is 118, he was shocked, but Dracula pushes him to keep Johnny's human a secret and Johnny pretends that he's 121. A suit of armor announces something is wrong in the hotel, but Dracula is too occupied with Johnny; he quickly comes up with some babble and they leave. Johnny follows Dracula to a secret passage; he had it built as an escape route in case an angry mob of humans ever managed to invade Hotel Transylvania. However, Dracula hasn't been down there recently and is having trouble finding the correct exit. On his third attempt, Dracula opens the entrance to the lounge, where Frank, Murray, Griffin and Wayne are attacking three zombies, Mozart, Beethoven and Bach. Dracula hides Johnny so they won't notice him. While he was hiding, Mavis finds him wanting to know what he was doing. Johnny wanted to know her name and Mavis introduces himself. Johnny pretends that he's Frankenstein's cousin "Johnnystein". After getting scared by a spider, he is seen by Dracula's friends. When Frank stomps towards Johnny, Dracula protects him and Frank demands to know who he was. Johnny acts like Frankenstein, who he though was making fun of him, but Mavis tells him Johnny's name she was told. Johnny quickly lies that he's specifically the cousin of Frank's right arm. Johnny decides to see how good Dracula's friends are; he finds their musical talent "good, but a little old school." Borrowing Murray's guitar, he improvises a rock song for Mavis, impressing her and the crowd, he even acts a stage dive but no audience knows how to react so he falls to the ground. Dracula says they have to stay on schedule, but everyone wants Johnny to join in. At a bingo game, everyone except Dracula was bored. At the gym, everyone were playing charades, but no one had a clue. Johnny takes out his scooter riding it around the gym and letting everyone else ride it. At last, the scooter is eaten by an Elderly Gremlin. At the pool, Johnny tells Eucine, Murray, Wayne, Wanda and Mavis about his travels, and his visit to the Taj Mahal, which no monster has ever been to. Mavis is ecstatic to hear about Johnny's travels, but wonders how he dealt with the human mobs; Johnny replies he "just rolls with it". He was taking by Dracula who tells him to fake a back injury to leave the hotel, but it lead to miscommunication of a Chicken Fight and Johnny plays with Mavis. When Dracula sees that Johnny's make up was washing away, he tells him to get out, but a Giant Octopus brings Johnny up and then Dracula falls into the pool. Johnny then prepares to perform a dive like Frank, exclaiming "cannonball", but Dracula pulls the plug and the water starts to leak. Dracula freezes Johnny, while he brings Blobby to prevent Johnny from getting hurt from falling. Dracula looks at him displeased while Johnny gives Dracula a thumb up. Dracula takes Johnny out of the hotel as he was angry with the "chaos" Johnny brought to the hotel. However, Johnny defends himself by saying the guests were actually having fun for once but Dracula thinks otherwise, only believing that fun can happen in an orderly fashion. After saying that people like Dracula doesn't get to be immortal, Dracula tries to hypnotize Johnny into forgetting about the hotel and never returning; however, he fails unexpectedly thanks to Jonathan's contact lenses. When trying to get them out, Dracula was disgusted by this and he has Johnny stop immediately. And then, Dracula tells him to never return or tell humans about the hotel, or he will suck his blood until he looks like a deflated Whoopee cushion. Johnny grumbles that he would have been great, and that he should of said to Dracula "I'm staying old man" and perform a kick, but then Mavis as a bat find him and he mistakes her for Dracula as he lays begging not to kill him. Johnny follows Mavis to the roof of the hotel. Johnny was amazed with the view and that he can also see Budapest, and then she asks if he can see "Hawifi". He tells Mavis about his visit to Hawaii and that he went to a music festival. Johnny saying that he travels because of how staying at home was boring and never seeing whats out there. When Johnny sees the sunrise, he turns to see that Mavis' foot smokes from the sunlight. Seeing that she never seen a sunrise before, he takes her to the edge of the chimney and hides her in his shadow. Johnny holds her arms to back up more and Mavis comments it was the most incredible thing she has ever seen. Johnny's eyes go dreamy but then he falls through a weak part of the roof, landing on Dracula, who was at the sauna with his friends. Angry that Johnny stayed at the hotel, he orders him to spend the entire day in the hotel to place all the tables for the party. But when Johnny pushes the tables, Dracula orders him to go to a corner for a time-out, which Johnny states he's a grown man, but Dracula uses his powers to put him there. Upon learning the tables were magical, and move via instruction, Johnny decides to float on one while Dracula arranges the others. Annoyed, Dracula crashes another table into him, causing him to fall down. Johnny immediately gets on another one and attempts ramming Dracula as payback; however, Dracula evades it. Searching for Dracula, he discovers the Count on a table, upside down. Dracula chases after Johnny and attempts to block his path with other tables; however, Johnny easily jumps from his tables and through the barricade, landing on another. Dracula laughs in amazement, copying Johnny's move; however, he misses landing on a table. Thankfully, Johnny catches him and the table races out into the hallway, where they end up crashing into a suit of armor. But after crashing, he was captured by Quasimodo. The suit of armor and gargoyle waiters tried to stop him from reaching the kitchen from Johnny getting cooked, but they failed. Dracula flies to the kitchen and frees him, but Quasimodo stops them as he was confused of why Dracula saved the human, but Dracula states that Johnny is a Stein; to prove this, the Quasimodo challenges Johnny to scare Esmeralda. Johnny tries to scare her, but to no avail and freaks out when Esmeralda squeaked. Quasimodo screams in anger that Dracula has brought a human into the hotel. Dracula uses his powers to freeze Quasimodo and quickly takes Johnny away. Johnny thanks Dracula for saving him as Dracula guides him to a secret room. When they got inside Johnny notices a painting of the women he knows. He tells Dracula that he remembers seeing that painting at his favorite castle "Lubov" when he was told the legend of the Lady Lubov. He tells the story that a count met her by chance and that they weren't meant for each other. But they felt true love and settled at the castle and had a child. However, tragedy struck when a mysterious fire broke out and killed the two. Johnny said that he can still feel their powerful love when he was at the castle and that if a soul was trapped in the ruins. Dracula hears this, but tells him that the legend was wrong and that only the wife died. Dracula pulls down the curtain covering up part of the painting, revealing that it was Dracula who was the lonely count in the story, shocking Johnny. Dracula turns to him and tells him that it was no accident who killed her, but was killed by humans and that they were the real monsters. Johnny was saddened by this as Dracula explains that he build the hotel to protect her child, even if it means to break their trust and that Mavis now has feelings for Johnny and Dracula thinks their relationship could be possible if the world was different, but Johnny explains people in the 21st century aren't like the ones from the past; however, Dracula asks if Johnny is certain that all humans would be able to accept monsters if they came into the open. Seeing the portrait and now knowing of the pain Dracula feels, he changes his mind and decides to leave to keep Mavis safe. However, Dracula persuades him to leave after the party, so as to not ruin Mavis's birthday. After finishing the preparations for Mavis' party, Johnny danced until he sees Mavis entering with her vampire cape that she sewed. He admires her beauty and show her the places he have been using magical fireflies. Mavis was amazed by this and dances with him. When Mavis stops dancing, Johnny stops as Mavis looks at him. He gets scared, but Mavis insists that maybe it's a good thing, as she leans next to him and kisses him, as he smiled. But Dracula sees this and was outraged for Johnny kissing his daughter after sharing his pain. Johnny tries to explain what really happened, but Mavis explain to Dracula that it was only a kiss, but Dracula yells at her telling her that she isn't allowed to kiss. Mavis yells back at her father that she's allowed to like people, try different things. She tells Dracula that she even wants to give the human village a second chance, and that maybe she can try to be friends with them. Dracula yells back telling Mavis that's impossible and that the village doesn't really exist. Dracula explained that he and the staff built the town that Johnny was at and that the zombies dressed up as the towns people to scare Mavis to believing that humans were bad as he didn't want to live alone. Mavis is hurt by this, demanding to know why he is okay with him keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew her dream was to leave. To make things worse, Esmeralda and a frozen Quasimodo enters the party. Seeing this, Johnny tries to leave, but is blocked by Esmeralda after the Fly hears that Dracula brought a human into the hotel. Esmeralda takes off Johnny's disguise and reveals that he's a human. As everyone runs around panicking, Johnny looks at Mavis and she asks him if he really is a human. Johnny says yes and apologizes for lying. But Mavis embraces and hugs him, announcing that she doesn't care if he's human and still wants to be with him. Johnny was happy by this, but sees Dracula upset. To respect Dracula's wishes, Johnny rejects Mavis, pretends that he hates monsters, and leaves for the airport. Realizing his mistake, Dracula knows that humans aren't bad anymore and apologizes to everyone for lying. He points out that Johnny and Mavis "zinged", but he got in the way, so Frank, Wayne, Griffin and Murray goes to find him. Johnny sulks down sadly after leaving Mavis, but soon sees Dracula, but were unable to hear, so Dracula hypnotizes the pilot to apologize to Johnny for everything and that he and Mavis are meant to be together and is happy himself if the person she loves is a kind person like Johnny. Johnny accepts his apology and gave him a thumbs up as Dracula turns the plane around. Dracula returns to Mavis wanting to live her life, he shows her that her that Johnny returned. Johnny walks to Mavis and tells her that she's his zing and that he didn't want to reject her, but did because Dracula threatened to suck his blood. Johnny and Mavis had a proper kiss twice. Mavis, Jonathan, Murray, Frank, Griffin and Wayne sing a rap song about Zing. Dracula approaches the stage, and is offered by Johnny the chance to join in; though refusing as first, Dracula joins in and raps quite well. Mavis and Jonathan are shocked; he looks at her with a smile, while Mavis shrugs. Johnny and Mavis spend the rest of her birthday together. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Some time after the first film, Jonathan and Mavis are finally getting married with Jonathan's family members in attendance. Jonathan is first seen welcoming his parents Mike and Linda, his two brothers and sister to the hotel for his and Mavis' wedding. Then, Jonathan posed for wedding photos with Blobby, his parents, siblings, Mavis, and Dracula. Later when Jonathan places Mavis' wedding ring on her ring finger Dracula smiles, but just as Jonathan and Mavis kiss to make their marriage official, Dracula frowns and uses his magic to put Mavis's Shrunken Head between them. Mavis and Jonathan open their eyes and realize that they were kissing a shrunken head then they look at Dracula in surprise, and Johnathan and Mavis share a very quick kiss. One year after Johnathan and Mavis are married, Johnathan and Mavis go into Dracula's room while he is painting. Johnathan suggest to Dracula that him and Mavis go out for a fly, but Dracula looks surprised and asks the reason; Johnny responds as he giggles and says that there's no reason. Finally, Dracula's convinced by Mavis and they leave. In the clouds, Dracula notices Mavis' pregnancy and he exclaims with joy, and so does Johnny, who is in the hotel. After Dracula finds out he's going to be a grandpa, Mavis lies on her bed for the rest of her pregnancy; Dracula and Johnny take care of her. At first, Mavis wants to eat ice cream, then Dracula comes into their bed room, telling her it's not good for her. Mavis is given a cup of monster ball soup, which is a recipe of her mother, Martha. Mavis begins cry for thankfulness, which confuses Dracula and Johnny. Months pass, Mavis gives birth to a son, whom Johnny and Mavis name Dennis after Johnny's grandfather. As Dennis reaches the the age of two, Mavis calls for Johnny; Johnny and Dracula rush to Mavis' room. Johnny plays with Dennis, while Mavis tells her dad that he can say the first word, but the word turns out to be "blah, blah blah." and Dracula is unhappy about it. Then, Dracula checks if Dennis has any fangs, but Mavis insists that Dennis is more a human then Dracula excuses that he is checking if there are decaying teeth. Dracula leaves the room, then Mavis is with Johnny and their son, saying "blah blah blah" again; at that moment, Dracula suddenly appears from the ceiling, finding out that it was the couple who taught Dennis to say that word. Later, Johnny with his family six of Wayne and Wanda's Werewolf Kids' birthday party. Johnny helps the balloons trick for other werewolf pups. In the party, Mavis breaks piñata out of excitement, and dozens of pups rush to eat the candy in it, which makes them become extremely hyperactive and they destroy the party; in the process, Dennis is thrown to the ground while he finds a remaining candy. Johnny and Mavis go to see their child, only to find a tooth of Dennis is missing; Dracula believes that this is a sign that Dennis may become a vampire. But, Mavis tells her father that she want to bring her son to California to raise him as a normal human, and then they leave the party. Johnny watch them leave, and then tells Dracula that they might be moving but they are not sure yet. So Dracula places birdseed over Johnny's body, and a flock of crows are attracted and covers Johnny. After the werewolf pups birthday party, Dracula and Frank decide to let Dennis watch the monsters' ability so that he may be inspired as a vampire, while Dracula convinces Johnny and Mavis on vacation to California. Then, Dracula knocked on the door of Johnny's room, and he apologies to Johnny, who is still with birdseed and crows on him, though Johnny seems to be pleased to see so many birds around him. Dracula disperses the crows, and he asks Johnny to take Mavis to his home town in Santa Cruz, California, but he should make Mavis feel discouraged about California. Johnny asks Mavis to go with him on vacation in his hometown. At first, Mavis hesitates; by further convincing by her father, she finally agrees. Mavis initially wants to bring Dennis with them, but she trusts Dracula that he can take care of his son. Before their leaving, Johnny hugs Dracula hard while his father-in-law tells him that Mavis should be distracted and “happy but not too happy”. After arriving California, Johnny and Mavis drive along the coastline, and Mavis is excited; she wants to call back to the hotel but Johnny says the time there should be about 1 A.M. In the night, Johnny arrives in Santa Cruz, Mavis asks Johnny what he is going to show her. Johnny thinks there’s nothing to see when it’s dark. But Mavis is interested in a mini mart that is opened for 24 hours. Mavis is surprised that there are so many kinds of chips available, and then, she rushes to the Slurpee machine and drinks all 48 flavors instantly. Johnny tries to advise that she shouldn’t consume it so fast. Then, Mavis thinks the monitor to be a live TV show camera and she even exclaims “Hello world!” to it, so Johnny has to praise her embarrassingly. Then Johnny and Mavis see kids that are playing BMX bikes in a park. Johnny tries to show off his skill of the bike, but the bike crashes and collapses eventually. Then, Mavis gives it a try; it turns out she can ride the BMX bike in an extremely superb skills. When she lands, all nearby kids cheer, so Johnny boasts that she is her girlfriend, though Mavis corrects she is his wife. Mavis likes the kids and seems to believe that California is a good place to raise their child; on hearing this, Johnny feels a little bit disappointed about not meeting Dracula’s wish. After Johnny and Mavis return from California, Johnny's family are invited again and have dinner at hotel. Mavis says to her mother-in-law, Linda, about she invited her grandfather Vlad Dracula to Dennis' birthday party; hearing this, Dracula spits out his drink surprisingly. Dracula claims that he is going to hold a costume party, and then he freezes everyone except Johnny. Dracula tells Johnny that Vlad would not bear to know him or his family being humans, and he may deprive the souls of them or even Johnny's Backpack. Johnny understands and gaps in shock, so Dracula unfreezes everyone, and Johnny re-announces about the fifth birthday party being a masquerade party. Mavis is doubtful Linda is satisfied when she hears it. On the night of Dennis' fifth birthday party, everyone is happy and most human attendants also disguise pretty good. Johnny asks Dracula what he thinks about his count-like costume, and Dracula comments that the costume is ridiculous and looks like a bottom of a baboon; Johnny explains that it was bought online and only a shop could deliver it in midnight. As the quarrel between Vlad and his relatives by marriage escalates, Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing. Everybody panics and search his everywhere, calling Dennis' name, but they can’t find him; so everybody go out to the forest outside the hotel, continuing finding Dennis. During their searching, they hear a roar by Bela. Later, they find Dennis while Dennis changes into a bat because of Bat Cronies’ appearance. A big war thus starts. With the abilities of Vampires, bat cronies are defeated; Johnny tries to ride a bike for rescue. His skill is still poor and flies to the sky, but when he falls down, he smashes one of the bat cronies. Seeing this result, Bela jumps out and tries to attack him, but Vlad who freeze and shrinks him to a harmless, tiny size and then Bela is captured and licked by Werewolf Kids as a new recreation play toy. So Johnny and the others return to the hotel to continue celebrating Dennis' fifth birthday. Mavis and Johnny dancing at Dennis' fifth birthday party Mavis. When the Elderly Gremlin eats the entire birthday cake for Dennis, everyone, including Johnny, is shocked, while she says her catchphrase, “I didn't do that.” Johnny dances with ''Hotel Transylvania 3'' Gallery Promotional Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 9.52.57 PM.png|Johnny, in his Johnnystein disguse. ''Hotel Transylvania'' 258px-Jonathan.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 9.53.30 PM.png hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4091.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg|Jonathan kidnapped by Quasimodo hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg|Johnny is exposed as a human by Esmeralda. Kiss Finally.jpg Johnny and Mavis.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 9.53.09 PM.png ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 9.53.24 PM.png 1239397 441456039393150 2942701501601532248 n.jpg|Johnny takes Mavis to a mini-mart. Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6857.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Hotel Transylvania Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Cowards Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Liars